diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Baal
"Lord of Destruction" redirects here. Were you looking for the Diablo II expansion? See Diablo II: Lord of Destruction. '''Baal' (to be pronounced bay-el, and not bah-l) is the Lord of Destruction, the youngest brother of the three Prime Evils. Etymology Baal, translated "Lord" or "Master", is a Northwest Semitic title and honorific meaning "master" or "lord" that is used for various gods who were patrons of cities in the Levant, cognate to Akkadian Bēlu. Plot During the attempt to contain him inside a Soulstone, the stone was shattered and the largest remaining shard was not enough to contain the demon. Tal Rasha, a powerful mage of the Horadrim, volunteered to take on the role of an extended Soulstone and be sealed in a tomb to wrestle with Baal's spirit for all eternity. But Baal's spirit won over the mortal Tal Rasha, and was set free indirectly by his brother Diablo by Marius' intervention. After Marius witnessed the reunion of the Prime Evils, he found himself unable to take Baal's Soulstone to the Hellforge and spent the remainder of his days in an asylum. Baal walked into Marius' hiding place wearing a hood and cloak. Thinking he was talking to Tyrael, Marius told his tale. After reclaiming his Soulstone, Baal revealed his true identity. He then killed Marius with Festering Appendages and set the place ablaze behind him. Shortly after, Baal came to assail Mount Arreat. Believing that common rabble and poorly disciplined Earthly mutations would never do, Baal instead gathered some of his most powerful minions from the depths of his demesne. He first unleashed his minions on the capital of Sescheron, and his trail of Destruction spread all the way to Harrogath. He sought to claim the sacred Worldstone and unleash the hordes of the Prime Evils. He was given the Relic of the Ancients by Nihlathak, and entered the Worldstone Keep unchallenged by the Ancients. Though Baal was successful in reaching the prize he sought, he was slain in the Worldstone Chamber. Baal displays some qualities that sets him apart from his two brothers. When he met Marius, though he could have killed him immediately and taken the Soulstone, he instead chose to listen to his tale. It's ambiguous as to why he did this. He also seems to be left handed, as he uses his left hand to do a variety of things, e.g. He uses his left hand to kill Marius in the epilouge cinematic, and he seemed to have used it a lot while having a conversation with the Barbarian in the additional cinematic in Lord Of Destruction. However, this is pure speculation, not fact. Outside of that, he displays a dry sense of humor. Tips and Other Additional Information Before the encounter, Baal summons monsters from each Act. Once all 5 groups of monsters are slain, Baal will go into the Worldstone Chamber. Baal is the final boss in Diablo II: Lord of Destruction and possesses a variety of deadly special attacks. He has moves such as: * Hoarfrost - sends a chilling wave that chills and knocks back the player at the same time * Fire Nova - similar to Diablo's * Mana Rift - a fire breath move which drains mana (seen in cinematic) * Destructive Strike * Teleport * Summon Clone - summons a duplicate of himself * Festering Appendages - summons tentacles that come out of the ground to attack the player The duplicate is not as strong as Baal and does not drop any items. The player can identify the duplicate by looking at their names. The duplicate has the word Demon right below the 'B' in his name. The real Baal has the Demon at the center of his name. It is unknown what becomes of Baal's Soulstone when he is slain. It is presumed that it was buried when the Worldstone Chamber collapsed, or that Tyrael or the player character took it and destroyed it in the Hellforge. While he does not use the ability in the final battle, he displayed use of the spell Blaze in the final cinematic of Diablo II. This is a skill more useful for humanoids, and not as useful in his quadruped form, as he does not move around very much. He also seems to be capable of some form of remote viewing or extrasensory perception. This is evident when players, if they stand at one place anywhere in the Worldstone Keep, find themselves suddenly attacked by an unseen assailant, while a terrible laughter (none other than Baal's) is heard from nowhere. This also means that he is capable of manipulating far-away surroundings, since he should be in the Throne of Destruction. Quotes *'' (Baal sits down in a corner) "So, Marius...at last I find you. I've been searching for you for a long time, Marius. I was rather beginning to think you didn't want to be found." (intro cinematic) '' *''"Not your fault? Tell me Marius, how was it 'not your fault'?" (intro cinematic)'' *''(Rises and walks towards Marius) "Marius...give me the stone, and all is forgiven."'' *''"Give it to me, Marius" (epilogue cinematic)'' *''"You haven't failed, old man...you've done exactly as you were meant to do. However...I am not the Archangel Tyrael..." (brings the glowing soulstone to his face, revealing a demonic visage)'' *''"(laughing) You have done well, Marius. Now I think you should have your reward" (proceeds to kill Marius)'' *''"ENOUGH" (voice continues to echo through the mountains until Baal silences it)'' *''"I shall take your position into consideration"'' (proceeds to kill the Barbarian) *''"(grins) Well...it seems your terms...are not acceptable!" (laughs as the Legion rushes forward)'' *''"My brothers will not have died in vain!" (upon approaching Baal)'' Video Diablo II: Lord of Destruction opening cinematic JxUt_LgT6Zg&fmt=18 Category:Prime Evils Category:Demons Category:Monsters Category:Boss